Second Chance
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: "Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de alguien más". Esa frase resonaba en la mente de los dos. Ambos encontraron consuelo en el otro, y descubrieron cosas que no se habían atrevido a explorar con la persona de la que se habían enamorado.
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: "Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de alguien más". Esa frase resonaba en la mente de los dos. Ambos encontraron consuelo en el otro, y descubrieron cosas que no se habían atrevido a explorar con la persona de la que se habían enamorado.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

SECOND CHANCE

CAPÍTULO 1

_Restaurante en el centro de París_

_Cuatro años después de la aparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir_

-Hoy es el día- dijo Luka para sí mismo y sonrió ampliamente mientras que miraba la cajita con el collar que acababa de comprar. Hoy sería el día en el que finalmente le confesaría a Marinette sus sentimientos. Ahora que parecía que Adrien estaba en una relación con Kagami, tenía la esperanza de que Marinette se animara a finalmente salir con él.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan extraordinaria como ella. Marinette había sido aceptada en Gabriel con un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras que asistía a la escuela de diseño más prestigiosa de París. Luka apenas estaba comenzando a hacerse un nombre en el mundo de la música, pero también iba a la universidad y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar su apartamento, pensando en que quería ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecerla.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Marinette ya lo estaba esperando, llevando consigo una libreta y dibujando animadamente en una de las mesas. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Luka y se acercó a ella.

-_Salut_-

-_Salut_, Luka- dijo ella, levantando sus ojos de su libreta apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo, antes de volver a su libreta- dame un minuto, acabo de tener una brillante idea para un conjunto y no quiero perderla-

Luka rió en voz baja y se sentó en la silla frente a ella, esperando pacientemente a que Marinette terminara y guardara su libreta de dibujo en su bolso. Los ojos de ella se fijaron en los de él.

-Listo- dijo Marinette- ¿había algo de lo que querías hablar conmigo, Luka?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su traje y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la cajita con el regalo que llevaba para ella. En vez de sacarlo, tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas- Marinette, quiero que sepas que…-

El chico se interrumpió. Quizá debería darle el regalo primero. No, era mejor así, primero decirle lo que sentía.

-Quiero que sepas que te he amado desde el día en que te conocí- dijo Luka acercando las manos de Marinette hacia él- eres la mujer más brillante que conozco, y quisiera no tener que separarme de ti nunca. Quisiera que fueras mi novia-

Marinette lo miró boquiabierta, como si esa declaración de amor de Luka la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Después de un minuto que a ambos les pareció eterno, la chica respiró hondo y apretó suavemente las manos Luka.

-Luka, eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener. No quisiera lastimarte, pero tampoco puedo mentirte- dijo Marinette en voz baja con una expresión mortificada en su rostro- lo siento, pero estoy enamorada de alguien más…-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Kagami respiró hondo mirando de reojo a Adrien, quiene estaba sentado a su lado en la sala de la mansión. _Madame_ Tsurugi había ido a ver a Gabriel por un asunto de negocios, y había hecho que su hija la acompañara, no sin antes decirle que tenía que apresurarse y confesar sus sentimientos a Adrien. Era el destino de esos dos estar juntos, y no debía tomar más tiempo en hacerlo oficial.

La chica suspiró. Ella realmente estaba enamorada de Adrien, y fuera de lo que su madre le decía, sabía que nunca sentiría nada parecido por ningún otro chico.

Kagami volvió a suspirar, aún viendo como Adrien le contaba animadamente lo que había pasado ese día en la universidad. Pronto la seriedad de la chica llamó su atención.

-¿Está todo bien, Kagami?- dijo el rubio- estás un poco seria-

-Claro- dijo ella parpadeando- Adrien, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo-

Adrien asintió, sonriendo y girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

-Te escucho-

-Sí- dijo Kagami nerviosamente. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?¡Si ella nunca dudaba!- hemos sido buenos amigos por mucho tiempo. Y eres la persona con la que paso la mayor parte de mis días…-

El chico rubio asintió distraídamente. Ambos recordaban muy bien que desde que se conocieron habían sido muy cercanos, sobre todo con los trabajos de los padres de ambos. Desde que Adrien había salido del colegio y había entrado a la misma universidad que Kagami, ambos se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Aunque a veces veían a Luka o a Nino, era ella con la que pasaba más tiempo.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decirte es…- continuó Kagami- he estado enamorada de ti desde el día en que nos conocimos, y quisiera que seamos más que amigos. Novios-

Kagami había dicho todo eso de corrido sin siquiera detenerse para tomar aire, mientras que miraba a los ojos al chico. Adrien la miró sorprendido, la sonrisa de sus labios había desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituida por una mueca preocupada.

-Kagami, siempre has sido mi amiga más cercana y la única persona que me comprende, porque tu vida es muy parecida a la mía. Debí habértelo dicho antes para no darle alas en esto- dijo Adrien con una expresión mortificada, evidentemente sintiéndose culpable- lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de alguien más-

x-x-x

_Pont Neuf _

_Más tarde_

Ya había pasado de la medianoche, pero a Kagami no le importaba. No tenía ninguna intención de ir a la universidad al día siguiente. Realmente no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Si fuera por ella misma, se tiraría inmediatamente de cabeza al Sena con tal de no volver a ver la expresión decepcionada de su madre.

-Te dije que te apuraras antes de que Adrien se enamorara de alguien más- le había dicho su madre cuando ambas iban de regreso a su casa y Kagami le había dicho sobre su rechazo- aunque no lo culpo, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como tú?-

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Kagami se la limpió rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, esperando a que nadie la hubiera visto. A pesar de lo que había pasado no quería dar ninguna muestra de debilidad de su parte. Cerró sus manos en puños y golpeó la pared del puente con ellos.

-_Chikushō_\- siseó entre dientes mientras que otra lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, esta vez sin limpiarla-_ chikushō, chikushō, chikushō…_-

Kagami se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido cerca de ella al final del puente, como si alguien hubiera pisado la grava en la orilla del río. Levantó la mirada y se secó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, intrigada sobre el ruido que acababa de escuchar. ¡Si era pasada la medianoche! ¿Quién estaría rondando el pont Neuf a esas horas de la madrugada?

"Alguien con el corazón roto, igual que yo", pensó ella.

Y no se había equivocado. Conforme caminaba hacia la orilla del puente, vio una figura cabizbaja en la orilla del río, mirando tristemente el juego de colores en el agua, los reflejos de las luces de la ciudad en el agua.

Era un hombre quien estaba de pie cabizbajo, mirando hacia el agua y con un pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Kagami entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su mirada en la oscuridad, pero pronto los abrió al darse cuenta de quien era.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras asegurarle a Marinette que se encontraba, lo cual era una total y completa mentira, Luka la acompañó a casa y se despidió de ella recordando que ambos serían siempre buenos amigos. Después de ello, el chico había vagado solo hacia su casa caminando por la margen derecha del Sena sin importarle que ya había oscurecido y que al día siguiente tenía que ir a la universidad.

Sentía como si hubieran tomado su corazón y lo hubieran pisoteado. No culpaba a Marinette, ella tenía derecho a sus sentimientos y de seguro sufría tanto como él al no tener el amor de Adrien, pero eso no era mucho consuelo ni lo hacía sentir mejor, ni un poco.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el collar que había comprado para ella, el cual no quiso darle a Marinette para no hacerla sentir peor. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? Por supuesto que nunca iba a mirarlo cómo miraba a Adrien. Sacudió la cabeza tristemente, apretando la caja con el collar entre sus manos y, en un gesto frustrado, lanzó toda la masa de cartón, papel y el collar hacia el río antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

-¡_Merde_!- siseó bajo su aliento.

-Hey, no creo que sea correcto tirar basura al río, sin importar lo enojado que estés- dijo una voz en tono severo, pero cuando Luka levantó la mirada, la persona que le había dicho eso ahogó un pequeño grito- ¿Luka?-

-Ah, eres tú- dijo el chico tristemente- ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer a esta hora de la noche? No estoy…- pero se interrumpió al ver sus ojos enrojecidos- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Kagami iba a asentir, pero en vez de ello sacudió su cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo junto a él, sollozando en voz baja.

-No, no estoy bien- admitió ella entre sus sollozos- Adrien me rechazó hoy-

Luka se sentía tan mal como ella, y no atinó sino a ponerle una mano en el hombro. Ambos eran apenas conocidos, peor estaban pasando por el mismo dolor por causa de las mismas dos personas.

-Marinette me rechazó hoy también- dijo Luka sin poder reír sin humor.

Kagami levantó su mirada hacia él y se limpió sus ojos con la manga de su suéter.

-Tú tampoco estás bien, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, y Luka sacudió la cabeza- ugh, jamás pensé que llegaría a ser tan patético, ser rechazada y…-

Luka tenía la misma simpatía que ella por él. Ambos apenas se habían conocido el día que habían salido con sus respectivos intereses amorosos, pero jamás habían sido buenos amigos, solamente conocidos y amigos de Adrien y Marinette. No eran las mejores personas para encontrar consuelo o mostrarse débiles, pero eran quienes estaban ahí en el momento, y al menos se tenían simpatía y sabían lo que estaban pasando.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Luka tristemente, con sus ojos aún en la superficie del Sena- tú eres una persona maravillosa que merece ser feliz-

-Gracias- dijo Kagami- tú también lo eres-

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Una bebida?- dijo Luka de pronto.

-No tomo alcohol- dijo ella bruscamente.

-Bueno, un vaso de agua mineral es una bebida- dijo el chico- si no quieres-

-Está bien- dijo Kagami- supongo que un poco de alcohol no haría más daño daño-

Luka sonrió tristemente y se levantó, ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Kagami lo examinó con la mirada, pero finalmente la aceptó. Ambos se sacudieron la grava y el polvo, y caminaron juntos al pequeño bar que estaba abierto aún cerca del pont Neuf.

X-x-x

_Casa de los Tsurugi_

_Al día siguiente_

Si Kagami creyó que el día anterior había sido una pesadilla, ese era mil veces peor. Su madre la levantó a gritos, reprendiéndola por haber llegado tarde a casa, por haber llegado ebria y por haberse levantado tarde.

Ah, y por la decepción que le causó el rechazo de Adrien.

-¡Es inconcebible!- bramó Tomoe Tsurugi- ¿cómo pudiste que Adrien se enamorara de alguien más? ¡Ni siquiera eso lo puedes hacer bien!-

-No… no es mi culpa, _mère_\- dijo ella. Aún sentía el corazón destrozado, y su madre no estaba ayudando ni un poco a que se sintiera mejor- Adrien siempre ha estado enamorado de esa otra chica, incluso antes de que lo conociera. Creí que finalmente tenía la ventaja y por eso intenté pasar nuestra relación a otro nivel-

-Mmm…- dijo Tomoe pensativa, antes de ponerse de pie- en ese caso, iré a hablar con Gabriel Agreste para que le prohiba a su hijo ver a esa chica que dices, y todo se resolverá cuando no pueda verla. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?-

Kagami palideció. Por mucho que estuviera furiosa y con el corazón roto, no podía hacerles eso a Adrien y Marinette. Ambos eran sus amigos y en más de una vez la habían ayudado y habían demostrado que eran muy importantes para ella. Su madre golpeó el bastón contra el suelo para llamar su atención.

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica, Kagami?¡Responde!-

-_Mère_, yo…-

-Responde- repitió Tomoe.

-Se… se llama- comenzó a decir Kagami, pensando en otra persona que a Adrien no le dolería tanto perder- se llama Lila Rossi-

-Bien- dijo la mujer fríamente- verás que en unos minutos, si juegas bien tus cartas, podrás arreglar este malentendido-

-_Mère_, no es un malentendido- dijo la chica- Adrien no siente lo mismo que yo, y…-

-Eres realmente una decepción- la interrumpió Tomoe Tsurugi mientras que tomaba sus llaves y se dirigía a la puerta- no sirves de nada. ¡Tatsu!-

Kagami ya no estaba escuchando cuando su madre salió de la casa, dando un portazo y abordando su auto. Había decepcionado a su madre, traicionando sus deseos de conservar a Adrien Agreste para ella. Había perdido la "batalla" contra Marinette. Eso le daba un poco de consuelo, pues al menos no había sido Lila Rossi o Chloé Bourgeois.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, y sintió su teléfono celular en su bolsillo. Se sentía muy mal, y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Sus únicos dos amigos eran los culpables de su tristeza. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había una persona que podía escucharlo.

Sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos el nombre de una persona. Respiró hondo y llamó.

-¿Salut?-

-Hey, Luka- dijo Kagami- necesito hablar contigo-

x-x-x

_La Liberté_

_Más tarde_

Luka no había ido a la universidad ese día, y había ido a casa de su madre para pasar el día. Se había sorprendido de recibir la llamada de Kagami, pero no se negó a verla. Después de todo, ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que él, y si ambos podían ayudarse a salir de la tristeza que amenazaba con sobrepasarlos, que así fuera.

Tan pronto como supo que Kagami iría a su casa, el chico se dio una ducha y se vistió, preparado para verla. Salió del barco a esperarla en la puerta y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la chica estacionó su auto en el muelle.

-Luka…-

-_Salut_, Kagami- se esforzó en sonreír el chico, pero ambos sabían que era en vano: los dos se sentían horrible. Le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a pasar del puente a la cubierta del barco, y ambos bajaron a la sala- ¿querías hablar conmigo?-

-Sí, yo…- comenzó a decir ella, tomando asiento en un extremo del sofá, mientras que él lo hacía en el otro extremo tras poner un par de vasos con jugo y algunos panecillos en la mesita- después de lo que pasó ayer… verás, mi madre… ella me dijo…-

Luka entrecerró los ojos. La madre de Kagami seguramente la había hecho sentir todavía peor que antes. Una parte de él se sentía furioso de que una chica tan fuerte como ella se dejara pisotear por cualquier persona, mucho más con su propia madre. Tomó su guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar unas notas.

-No sé que haya dicho tu madre, pero se equivoca- dijo Luka seriamente- lo que sea que haya pasado entre Adrien y tú no fue tu culpa. No eres responsable de los sentimientos de otra persona, y que él no se haya fijado en ti no te hace menos buena persona-

Kagami sonrió levemente. No se había equivocado en acudir con él. Luka tenia la habilidad de hacerla sentir mejor. ¿O era acaso su música? No lo sabía, pero se sentía atraída a él porque sabía que podría hacerla sentir mejor.

-En vista de lo que pasó- dijo Kagami de pronto- hay un favor que quiero pedirte-

-Lo que sea- dijo Luka sin dejar de tocar.

-Quisiera pedirte que me ayudes- dijo la chica- a rebelarme contra mi madre-

Con una nota desafinada Luka dejó de tocar y miró a la chica extrañado.

-¿Perdón?-

-Ya me cansé de ser su marioneta todo el tiempo- dijo Kagami- ya me cansé que me diga que vestir y que no, que decir o que sentir. Quiero ser mi propia persona, y necesito tu ayuda para eso-

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?-

La chica encogió los hombros.

-No lo sé- dijo ella, señalando sus ropas, su guitarra, su peinado con los cabellos teñidos- ¿que me enseñes a hacer lo que haces tú?-

Luka estuvo a punto de negarse. Le tenía aprecio a Kagami, finalmente era la amiga de Marinette y la chica que podría haber alejado a Adrien de ella, pero no quería meterse en problemas con su familia, sobre todo porque era un clan bastante poderoso.

Pero levantó los ojos y, al ver su mirada expectante, no pudo negarse a ayudarla. Era una chica con buen corazón, a quien su estricta madre había intentado convertir en una persona fría y sin sentimientos, pero no podía evitarlo: era como Adrien, una buena persona a pesar de todo.

-Bien- sonrió Luka- te ayudaré para hacer esto, pero tienes que decirme qué es lo que quieres y hasta donde quieres llegar-

Kagami asintió seriamente, pero una leve sonrisa escapó en sus labios. Luka amplió su sonrisa a su vez.

-Pero, ¿qué pretendes con esto?- preguntó el chico-¿quieres poner celoso a Adrien?¿Tener otra oportunidad?-

-Pfff…- dijo Kagami cruzando los brazos y haciendo una expresión molesta- ¿qué no lo sabias? En el amor no hay segundas oportunidades-

Luka tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír. Segunda oportunidad era su poder especial, así que lo que decía Kagami le causaba mucha gracia. Quizá ella tenía razón y no había una segunda oportunidad en el amor. Quizá se equivocaba y aún tenían una oportunidad.

-Bien- dijo el chico- entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer primero?-

-No lo sé- dijo Kagami- por eso vine contigo-

Él la miró fijamente. Su expresión formal, sus ropas y sus cabellos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y una expresión horrorizada en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué?-

Sin responder, Luka tomó su mano y la condujo a la habitación de él y Juleka, y la hizo sentarse en la silla frente al espejo. Abrió los cajones y sacó un delantal de plástico, unos guantes y una caja de tinte para el cabello de color rojo. Kagami lo miró alarmada.

-¿Mi cabello?- dijo ella al ver el tinte, entendiendo lo que el chico lo que quería hacer- mi madre me va a matar…-

-No lo sabrá, no podrá verlo- dijo Luka encogiendo los hombros y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que una carcajada escapara los labios de Kagami- vamos, no será tan malo, lo prometo-

Kagami aún no estaba muy convencida, pero finalmente asintió y dejó que Luka tiñera su cabello. El chico le puso el delantal y preparó la mezcla de la caja de tinte, tomando algunos mechones del cabello de Kagami y tiñéndolo antes de envolverlo en papel aluminio.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar- dijo Luka terminando su trabajo- el segundo paso son tus uñas-

Los ojos de la chica pasaron por las manos de Luka y miró nerviosamente el color negro del barniz de uñas. El chico al parecer no captó su nerviosismo, y abrió uno de los cajones del peinador, tomando barnices de diferentes colores.

-Son de Juleka, pero estoy seguro de que no le molestará- dijo Luka, eligiendo un barniz de color rosado claro, casi imperceptible- pasitos de bebe, comenzamos con pasitos de bebé-

Kagami se sintió más tranquila al ver el color discreto del barniz que Luka había elegido para ella. Si ella jamás había utilizado, estaba agradecida de que el chico comenzara así. Apenas terminaron con las uñas cuando escucharon pasos y los gritos de _madame_ Couffaine desde la parte alta del barco.

-¡Hey, _moussallion_!- gritó la mujer- ¿en qué agujero te metiste?-

La chica se alarmó, pero Luka le sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla y que no se moviera de su sitio.

-No te preocupes, a _maman_ no le importará- susurró Luka antes de alzar la voz- ¡estoy aquí abajo, _maman_! Estoy ayudando a Kagami con su cambio de look-

_Madame_ Anarka entró a la habitación de sus hijos y miró a los dos chicos con una sonrisa.

-¡Excelente!- dijo la mujer- los cambios de look son lo mejor del mundo. ¿Y elegiste mechas color rojo? Mmm… tienes buen gusto-

-La… la verdad fue Luka quien lo escogió- dijo ella tímidamente.

La mujer se acercó a Kagami y la tomó de la barbilla, haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia ella y examinando su rostro. La chica se tensó, y Luka hizo lo mismo, no porque pensara que su madre fuera a hacer nada malo, sino porque Kagami no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de esa manera y podía sentirse mal.

-Estoy segura de que el rojo te quedará perfecto, sobre todo por el color de tus ojos- dijo Anarka antes de soltarla antes de dirigirse a la cocina- bien, espero que tengan hambre porque haré de comer. Y no admito un no como respuesta- añadió antes de que Kagami siquiera pensara en disculparse.

-Lo siento, _maman_ siempre es así- dijo Luka encogiendo los hombres- y no pienses en negarte a comer, es capaz de hacerte caminar por la plancha-

Kagami dejó escapar una risita al tiempo que el celular de Luka sonó la alarma.

-Es hora- dijo el chico acomodando con cuidado el delantal y conduciéndola al cuarto de baño- enjuaga tu cabello, ahí tienes el shampoo especial. Y si necesitas algo, dame un grito-

Kagami asintió y entró al baño mientras que el chico la esperaba. Luka tomó la secadora de cabello mientras sonreía levemente. Había algo en esa chica que le hacía sentir un extraño calorcito en su corazón. Quizá se sentía bien ayudando a alguien que pasaba por el mismo dolor que él.

Tras unos minutos la chica salió del baño con el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

-Bien, es hora de la verdad- dijo Luka con la secadora de cabello en la mano- ¿estás lista?-

-Tan lista como puedo- dijo Kagami volviendo a sentarse frente al espejo.

-Hagamos un experimento-

-¿Cuál?-

-Cierra los ojos- dijo Luka. La mirada de Kagami le causó gracia- vamos, no estoy planeando nada raro, solo quiero que te veas cuando tu cabello ya esté seco-

Kagami lo miró a través del espejo, pero suspiró e hizo lo que Luka le dijo. El chico procedió a secar su cabello y acomodarlo un poco diferente de como antes lo usaba. Su flequillo separado a la mitad y su cabello dividido en capas. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se veía la chica con ese peinado.

-¿Estás lista, Kagami?- dijo el chico.

-Debo estarlo- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos- es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, ¿verdad?-

-Así es- dijo Luka- ahora-

Cuando la chica se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía diferente, rebelde y despreocupada, pero había algo elegante en el trabajo que había hecho Luka. Los escasos mechones que Luka había teñido, los que enmarcaban su rostro y algunos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, hacían que se viera muy guapa.

-Luka, esto es…-

-¿Te gusta?- sonrió él.

-¡Me encanta!- dijo ella- ¡muchas gracias!-

_Madame_ Anarka entró a decirles que la comida estaba lista, y sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo había quedado el cabello de Kagami.

-¡Te quedó hermoso, _moussallion_!- dijo la capitana- ¿ves? Te dije que haría que tus ojos resaltaran. Parece que tus ojos son de fuego-

Luka y Kagami se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Ella susurró un "gracias" justo antes de que _madame_ Couffaine los hiciera levantarse a ambos para ir a la cocina a comer lo que había preparado. Mientras que caminaban hacia allá, Luka comenzó a hacer mentalmente una lista de cosas que podía hacer con Kagami.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, esta pequeña historia es solamente porque Lukagami es vida. Me gustó tanto que no pude evitar subirla (además de que no tengo ningún autocontrol). Muchas gracias a los que aún leen mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: "Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de alguien más". Esa frase resonaba en la mente de los dos. Ambos encontraron consuelo en el otro, y descubrieron cosas que no se habían atrevido a explorar con la persona de la que se habían enamorado.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

SECOND CHANCE

CAPÍTULO 2

_Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette regresó a casa sintiéndose un poco culpable. El día anterior había salido a cenar con sus amigas del colegio, y Juleka le había dicho que Luka había regresado a casa ebrio a las tres de la mañana y que no había ido a la universidad ese día. Sabía que no debía, pero se sentía muy mal por haberle roto el corazón.

-No fue tu culpa, Marinette- le había dicho Tikki- era mejor decirle la verdad da Luka, en vez de hacerlo creer que aún tenía una oportunidad contigo. Así su corazón podrá curarse al saber la verdad-

La chica sintió y empujó la puerta de la panadería, para encontrarse cara a cara precisamente con Luka. Marinette palideció y se quedó helada al verlo. No se veía tan mal como Juleka le había dicho, pero aún podía alcanzar a ver algunas ojeras bajo sus párpados.

-¿Luka?-

-_Salut_, Marinette- sonrió él, pero su sonrisa era más triste de lo que quería admitir- disculpa que te moleste, pero vine a buscarte para pedirte un favor-

-¿Un favor?-

-Estoy… ayudando a una amiga- dijo Luka, sonriendo levemente al recordar el cambio de look de Kagami- acaba de salir de una situación muy complicada, y además su madre ha estado pisoteando su autoestima. Preparé un plan para hacerla sentir mejor, pero para ello necesito un favor-

-Oh- dijo Marinette sin saber qué decir al respecto. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada de ver que Luka no estaba lamentándose por su rechazo. Además, siempre le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos, y si podía hacer algo por Luka, claro que podía hacerlo- claro. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Un atuendo- dijo él tomando su celular y mostrándole en la pantalla uno de los antiguos diseños de Marinette- una chamarra de mezclilla para un chica-

-Claro que sí- sonrió ella- pero necesito la talla de esa persona. ¿Para quién es?-

Luka dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente sonrió. No tenía nada de malo decirle la verdad, de todos modos estaba solamente ayudando a una buena amiga que estaba en la misma situación que él. Quizá estarían ayudándose mutuamente.

-Es para Kagami- dijo él.

La expresión de Marinette le causó mucha gracia al chico, pero al menos ella no comentó nada al respecto. Se limitó a asentir.

-Claro, ya tengo sus medidas- dijo ella- te avisaré cuando esté lista. Una semana o diez días cuando mucho-

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo Luka con una sonrisa- solo una cosa más, por favor, no le digas nada. Es una sorpresa-

Marinette sonrió al escuchar eso. No sabía que pasaba entre ellos, pero si podía ayudar a Luka en ese "proyecto", lo haría con mucho gusto.

x-x-x

_Casa de Kagami_

_Esa tarde_

Kagami estaba nerviosa desde la tarde anterior cuando llegó a casa a pesar de que Luka le había dicho que el tinte no iba a despedir ningún olor que hiciera sospechar a su madre. Resultó que tenía razón: _madame_ Tsurugi no sospecho absolutamente nada.

-Necesitas hablar con Adrien inmediatamente- dijo su madre de pronto, haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa ante el repentino comentario- ayer hablé con Gabriel y me aseguró que las cosas se arreglarán entre ustedes dos-

La chica tenía serias dudas de que así fuera, pero no contradijo a su madre. Sabía que no importaba lo que le dijera, de todos modos su madre no cambiaría de opinión.

-De acuerdo, lo haré inmediatamente- dijo ella en un tono resignado. Tomó su mochila y estuvo a punto de subir a su habitación cuando escuchó su celular sonar. Sacó el aparato y miró la pantalla.

_Luka: hey, tengo una sorpresa._

_Luka: inventa una excusa a tu madre y veme en mi casa en el muelle lo más pronto posible. No te arrepentirás._

_Luka: trae zapatos cómodos y jeans._

La chica parpadeó, sin saber qué decir o que pretendía su amigo, pero como con el asunto del cabello, Kagami decidió escucharlo y confiar en él. Levantó la mirada hacia su madre y suspiró. Fácil era confiar en Luka, difícil iba a ser convencer a Tomoe Tsurugi de dejarla salir. Ahora que lo pensaba, no necesitaba decirle la verdad sobre sus intenciones.

-¿_Mère_?-dijo Kagami, y su madre gruñó como respuesta- justamente es un mensaje de Adrien, diciéndome que si puedo salir con él esta tarde a… cenar y charlar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros-

-Mmm…- dijo su madre- bien, me parece bien. ¿Necesitas llevar a Tatsu?-

-No, _mère_, yo puedo conducir- dijo ella, pensando que Tatsu tendría memoria del lugar a donde la llevó y su madre podría descubrirla.

-Bien- repitió Tomoe tras pensarlo unos segundos- me viene bien, yo iré a una reunión en los Champs-Elysées mientras tanto-

Kagami sonrió y corrió a cambiarse, poniéndose un par de jeans viejos que jamás usaba, respirando aliviada al ver que le quedaban. Se puso un enorme suéter encima de su blusa interior y sus habituales tenis rojos. Se miró al espejo y suspiró en una mezcla de alegría y preocupación. Si su madre pudiera verla…

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea y salió de su casa, subiendo a su auto y tomando el teléfono celular antes de encender la marcha. No pensaba tener que hablar con él tan pronto, pero era su única salida para que su madre no sospechara que estaba con Luka o que le había mentido.

-_¿Salut?¿Eres tú, Kagami?_\- la saludó la voz sorprendida del otro lado de la línea.

-_Salut_, Adrien- dijo la chica seriamente- escucha, necesito un favor-

-_¡Por supuesto!_\- dijo el chico en un tono animado- _¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_-

-Tengo un asunto que atender fuera de mi casa esta noche, y no quiero que mi madre se entere- dijo Kagami seriamente- así que le dije que tú me habías invitado a cenar para charlar lo que pasó entre nosotros. Así que quiero que apoyes mi historia en caso de que mi madre pregunte-

Un breve silencio siguió, como si Adrien apenas estuviera procesando lo que dijo.

-_Kagami, yo…_-

-Te aseguro que no haré nada malo o que me ponga en peligro- dijo Kagami antes de que el chico se negara a ayudarla- yo te he cubierto varias veces también. Sé que puedes hacer una excepción-

Un suspiro se escuchó por el auricular.

-_Bien, si tú lo dices_\- dijo Adrien en tono resignado-_ ¿podrías al menos decirme a dónde vas a ir? No le voy a decir nada a tu madre_\- dijo rápidamente-_ solamente en caso de que algo te suceda. Nunca se es demasiado precavido_-

Kagami gruñó frustrada, pero sabía que Adrien tenía razón.

-No lo sé exactamente- dijo ella en un tono resignado- voy a acompañar a Luka-

-_De acuerdo, yo guardaré tu secreto, cuenta conmigo_\- dijo Adrien antes de colgar- _diviértete, Kagami_-

La chica colgó el teléfono y respiró hondo antes de encender su auto para dirigirse al muelle donde estaba atracado el barco de la familia de Luka. No sabía que tenía planeado el chico, pero confiaba en él.

x-x-x

_La Liberté_

_Más tarde_

Más tarde, cuando Kagami llegó al sitio Luka la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y una playera de Jagged Stone a la medida.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Kagami mirando extrañada la playera blanca con la silueta del cantante. A diferencia de la de él, no estaba rota en la parte inferior, sino que estaba completamente nueva.

-¿Qué es lo que parece?- le respondió Luka, poniéndose su mochila en el hombro con una sonrisa- vamos a ir al concierto de Jagged Stone-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Has ido a algún concierto en tu vida?- dijo Luka.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Kagami- ¿cómo te atreves?-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa- para fines de mi pegunta, los conciertos de música clásica y las óperas no cuentan-

-Pues…-

-Tampoco los eventos a los que tengas que usar traje o vestido largo-

-Eh…-

Las mejillas de Kagami se sonrojaron, avergonzada de admitir que no había ido jamás a un concierto de rock o de otro tipo que no fueran eventos formales, sobre todo acompañada de su madre. ¿Un concierto de Jagged Stone? Jamás en la vida.

-Eso fue lo que creí- sonrió Luka después de una pausa- vamos, ponte la playera. El concierto es en el Bataclan, tendremos que tomar el metro para llegar-

-Yo… eh…- dijo ella nerviosamente. No sabía que decir. Nunca había ido a un espectáculo así, y tenía la impresión que se sentiría abrumada. Las manos de Luka se posaron en sus hombros, frotándolos suavemente. Se había dado cuenta de su expresión.

-Si no quieres ir o crees que será demasiado para ti, puedo pensar en otra cosa que podamos hacer esta tarde- dijo Luka sin dejar de sonreírle- creí que querrías aprovechar esa oportunidad y verlo por ti misma-

-Sí… no…- dijo Kagami sacudiendo la cabeza. Tras un momento de duda asintió con seguridad- vamos. Si llega a ser demasiado…-

-Nos iremos inmediatamente- completó el chico.

Kagami se quitó su suéter y se puso la playera sobre su blusa interior. Vio la sonrisa tranquila de Luka ampliarse al verla con la playera de Jagged Stone.

-Te queda muy bien, sabía que lo haría- dijo Luka ofreciéndole la mano- ¿vamos?-

-Vamos- sonrió ella mientras que asentía- pero creo que tengo una mejor manera para llegar-

-¿Oh?-

-Iremos en mi auto- dijo ella sacando las llaves de su auto- vamos-

x-x-x

_Teatro de los Champs-Elysées_

_Más tarde_

Tal y como Kagami había esperado, el concierto de Jagged Stone había sido como un asalto a los sentidos. La música retumbaba fuertemente en sus oídos, el juego de luces cambiaba más rápido que las de un árbol de navidad. El olor a sudor y el calor humano eran sumamente molestos.

Pero a Kagami no le importó nada de aquello; estaba disfrutando el momento porque era su primer concierto. ¡Su primer concierto de toda su vida!

-¡BONSOIR, PARÍS!- gritó Jagged Stone a través del micrófono. Unos pasos detrás de él estaba su guitarrista, Vivica- ¿quieren algo de Rock n Roll?-

Toda la gente a su alrededor gritó de emoción, y la chica no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, aunque por una razón muy distinta. Era una sensación completamente nueva y desconocida. Miró de reojo a Luka, quien también parecía estar disfrutando del concierto, aunque no se separó de su lado. No solo eso, de vez en cuando el chico se volvía hacia ella, preguntándole con la mirada si todavía se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué piensas, Kagami?- dijo Luka alzando la voz cerca de su oído- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien. ¡Esto es increíble!- dijo Kagami en voz alta, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar a ver el escenario. Luka sonrió enternecido. La chica era tan bajita como Marinette y las personas que estaban delante de ellos no la dejaban mirar el escenario.

El chico se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo. Kagami lo miró extrañada, pero Luka señaló su espalda.

-Sube-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó ella confundida.

-A mis hombros- dijo Luka, y se echó a reír al ver la expresión de Kagami- vamos, no soy tan débil-

-No es eso…- dijo ella nerviosamente. Sí había otras parejas en las que la chica se subía a los hombros del chico para mirar mejor, pero Luka y ella no eran pareja, y no sabía si eso era apropiado o no.

-Vamos, si te quedas así te vas a perder todo- dijo el chico sonriendo travieso- ¿o acaso tienes miedo de caerte?-

Esa frase pareció hacer clic en Kagami. ¡Si ella no tenía miedo a nada! Frunció el entrecejo y asintió seriamente mientras que Luka se ponía en cuclillas para que ella pudiera subir a sus hombros. Cuando el chico se incorporó, Kagami sintió algo de vértigo, pero miró maravillada el mar de cabezas frente a ella, todos gritando y saltando alegremente.

Las manos de Luka estaban cuidadosamente colocadas en sus rodillas, su postura fija para cuidar que Kagami no se cayera. La chica puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de él, sintiendo lo suaves que eran sus cabellos.

-Wooo…- exclamó Kagami con una enorme sonrisa. Luka sonrió también, aliviado al pensar que su plan había funcionado y parecía que la chica se estaba divirtiendo.

Al final del concierto, ambos salieron del auditorio riendo en voz alta, los brazos de ambos entrelazados como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

x-x-x

_Casa de Kagami_

_Esa noche_

Su automóvil se estacionó en la entrada con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su madre, y la chica suspiró mirando de reojo a Luka.

-No me agrada este arreglo, Luka- dijo ella en voz baja, acomodándose la chamarra de Luka, la cual estaba en sus hombros.

-Lamentablemente no tienes ninguna elección, Kagami- le dijo el chico guiñando un ojo mientras bajaba del auto también- claro que no podía dejar que regresaras tú sola a casa, sobre todo a esta hora de la noche-

-Yo soy la que tiene el auto- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos- sabes bien que no por ser mujer tienes que…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió él- pero yo fui quien te invitó al concierto, así que lo correcto era que yo te acompañara a casa. Además, si mi _maman_ llega a sospechar que dejé que me lleves a casa y regreses sola, me molerá a palos. No- dijo mostrándole la lengua- mi integridad física está en juego, así que te aguantas-

Kagami hizo todo lo posible para no echarse a reír.

-Yo también te puedo moler a palos- dijo ella cruzando los brazos y fingiendo estar molesta con él- puedo patearte el trasero fácilmente sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto-

-Créeme que lo sé- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras que caminaba junto a ella para dejarla en la puerta de su casa- muchas gracias por haberme acompañado al concierto, Kagami. Ya pensaré en algo más que hacer para ambos-

-Gracias a ti por invitarme- dijo ella, quitándose la chamarra de Luka y devolviéndosela- la pasé muy bien-

Luka amplió su sonrisa, acercándose a ella para despedirse con dos besos en las mejillas.

-_Bonsoir_\- dijo él antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la estación de metro. La chica lo miró alejarse y, justo antes de que desapareciera de su vista, corrió hacia la acera de la calle.

-¡Más vale que me avises cuando llegues bien a casa!- le dijo en un tono severo.

El chico se volvió hacia ella y sonrió, asintiendo levemente mientras que desaparecía bajo la escalera de la estación de metro. Kagami se quedó mirando hacia la estación vacía por unos segundos antes de acomodar su bolso en su hombro y caminar hacia el interior de su casa. Había sido un día extraordinario.

x-x-x

_Latin Quartier_

_Dos días después_

-¡No!¡Estás seriamente mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a probar esa aberración!- dijo Kagami cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento, en un gesto enfurruñado mientras que Luka se echaba a reír al ver su expresión.

-Vamos- dijo el chico en un tono divertido encogiendo los hombros, como restándole importancia al berrinche de su acompañante- sabe a mantequilla y a perejil…-

-Y a caracol- dijo ella con una expresión de disgusto.

Luka había llevado a Kagami al Latin Quartier donde estaban los puestos de comida que eran muy frecuentados por los turistas. Entraron a un pequeño restaurante donde pidieron algunos platillos típicos de Paris: una sopa de cebolla y un plato de _escargots_. Cabe mencionar que Kagami hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver de qué se trataba ese platillo en particular.

-Oh, ¿entonces tienes miedo de probarlo?- dijo Luka con una expresión traviesa.

-¡No tengo miedo!- dijo Kagami golpeando el suelo con el pie- me da asco-

Luka no se rindió. Tomó uno de los caracoles con la pinza e introdujo el delgado tenedor para sacar al caracol. Lo acercó a la boca de Kagami, quien apretó los labios y se volvió hacia el lado contrario haciendo una expresión de fastidio.

-Ugh…-

El chico rió y metió el caracol en su boca, saboreándolo en voz alta.

-Mmm…- exclamó Luka saboreándolo- no sabes de lo que te pierdes-

-No quiero saber-

-En ese caso, yo gané en esta ocasión- dijo él con una expresión astuta- no pudiste terminar con mi programa-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos y tomó la pinza de manos de él en un gesto brusco. Miró con determinación el caracol más cercano a ella y lo tomó con la pinza. Respiró hondo y tomó con su otra mano el tenedor. Tragó saliva.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo Luka borrando su sonrisa y comenzando a preocuparse, pues se veía realmente mortificada- sabes que estoy bromeando…-

-No, quiero hacerlo- dijo Kagami con más determinación- ¡voy a hacerlo!-

Luka sonrió levemente al ver a la chica sacar la pequeña masa verdosa del caparazón, mirándola fijamente antes de llevársela a la boca. La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto por un momento y arrugó la nariz, pero después parpadeó y saboreó el bocado.

-Mmm…- dijo ella en voz baja, cambiando su expresión de disgusto mientras que saboreaba su bocado- esto no está tan mal…-

-¿Ves?- sonrió Luka- te dije que era bueno-

-Tenías razón- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que al corazón de Luka se le escapara un latido de más- hice bien en confiar en ti-

-Así es- dijo él.

Kagami rió y tomó otro de los caracoles.

-¿Y bien?¿Cuál es tu siguiente propuesta?- dijo ella.

Luka había estado buscándola todas las tardes para invitarla a hacer algo como "primera vez". Primer concierto, primer ida al cine sin su madre, primera vez en bicicleta (Kagami nunca había aprendido y Luka la había llevado a Tuilleries para enseñarle. Tras algunas caídas y raspones lo logró) y esta vez había sido comer caracoles.

-Es una sorpresa, como siempre- dijo Luka tomando su mochila- pero para esa ocasión tengo algo para ti-

-¿Algo como…?-

-Un pequeño regalo para que no te sientas fuera de lugar en lo siguiente que tengo preparado- dijo Luka pasándole un pequeño paquete.

Kagami dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y miró con curiosidad lo que el chico le ofreció. Abrió el paquete con relativa facilidad y vio una masa de mezclilla. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sacar la prenda y darse cuenta de que era una chamarra, en cuya espalda había un dragón color rojo bordado. Levantó los ojos.

-¿Hay código de vestimenta a donde vamos a ir mañana?- preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-No necesariamente- dijo él sonriendo- es solo que no quería que te sintieras fuera de lugar. Si no quieres usarlo…-

-¿Bromeas?¡Me encanta!- dijo Kagami abrazando la chamarra contra su pecho. Realmente le gustaba mucho, y se notaba que Luka la había buscado especialmente para ella- ¿dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Pedí un favor, no es importante- sonrió Luka- mañana viernes en la noche. Pasaré por ti en mi propio vehículo. ¿Tienes preparada alguna excusa para tu madre?-

-Creo que me puedo pedir a alguien que me cubra de nuevo- dijo Kagami. Estaban intentando parecer seria pero Luka pudo ver lo emocionada que estaba, todavía abrazando la chamara contra su pecho.

-Excelente- dijo Luka dejando un billete sobre la mesa y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- en ese caso, ¿te acompaño a casa?-

-Vamos- dijo ella.

Ambos caminaron fuera del pequeño restaurante hacia la estación del metro.

-¿Luka?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Gracias por todo- dijo ella seria pero sinceramente- es muy amable de tu parte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí-

Los ojos del chico brillaron de contento.

-No es nada- dijo Luka en voz baja- la verdad es que he disfrutado mucho pasar todos estos días, y todas estas actividades contigo-

x-x-x

_Oz Club Paris_

_La noche siguiente_

Luka pasó en su motocicleta a casa de Kagami para recogerla, y el chico no pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierto cuando salió por la puerta y se acercó a él. Vestía una falda negra y medias del mismo color junto a sus tenis rojos, además de la chamarra de mezclilla sobre una blusa de tirantes color rojo. Los mechones rojos de su cabello se veían mucho más brillantes gracias a su vestimenta. Sintió las mejillas calientes al verla acercarse a su moto. ¿Porqué sentía las mejillas calientes? Si era solo Marinette de quien estaba enamorado.

Sacudió la cabeza y le pasó un casco para que abordara su motocicleta justo detrás de él, y conducir juntos hacia un club nocturno de París. Respiró hondo tratando de no pensar en la hermosa chica montada detrás de él, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de él y aferrada a su cintura.

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño local con un enorme anuncio de neon que decía palabra Oz.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Kagami mientras que Luka estacionaba su motocicleta y se quitaba el casco, aún mirando con curiosidad el anuncio neon- ¿cuál es el plan de esta noche?-

-Bar con música en vivo- dijo Luka ofreciéndole el brazo para que ambos entraran juntos- esta noche se presentará en grupo de unos amigos míos-

-¿Vas a tocar?-

-No esta noche…- sacudió la cabeza y una sombra de tristeza pasó por sus ojos. Kagami recordó que su grupo, Kitty Section, había sido apoyado por Marinette.

-Lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja- no quise recordarte que…-

-No te disculpes- la interrumpió Luka volviendo a sonreír- siempre va a haber algo que me recuerde. La herida va a doler hasta que cicatrice, y nada de eso es tu culpa-

El chico le ofreció su brazo y Kagami volvió a sonreír al tomarlo. Ambos entraron al club. No era para nada como ella se lo había imaginado. Había una pista de baile en el centro, justo frente al escenario, y las mesas a su alrededor. En vez de sillas había cómodos sillones.

Luka condujo a la chica a una mesa, y ambos se sentaron juntos en un pequeño sofá, mirando hacia el escenario. Kagami pidió una copa de vino y él solamente un agua mineral, comentando en voz baja que él iba a conducir su motocicleta de regreso.

Los ojos de Kagami recorrieron todo el sitio. Había parejas, grupos de amigos y un grupito de chicas riendo. El sitio estaba decorado como si fuera un museo de rock, con guitarras en las paredes y símbolos de la mayoría de los grupos de rock. Sonrió levemente, pensando en que Luka la estaba llevando a todos los lugares que él amaba, como si estuviera abriéndole una parte de su corazón.

-¿Sucede algo?- la voz del chico interrumpió sus pensamiento- estás muy pensativa-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros y frotando sus brazos sobre la mezclilla de su prenda- estaba pensando que tenías razón sobre la chamarra, así no me siento tan fuera de lugar-

Luka sonrió, sus ojos brillando de contento, e iba a agregar algo cuando el primer grupo pasó al escenario para comenzar a tocar. La mesera puso sus bebidas frente a ellos. Había tres chicas en el escenario, cada uno tocando un instrumento. Kagami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la música y los gritos de apoyo del público.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- preguntó Kagami.

-Se llaman Les Malcoiffés- dijo Luka con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que los ojos de la chica volvieran a las chicas de la banda. Tenían los cabellos teñidos de rosa, morado y azul, y efectivamente todas tenían peinados ridículos.

-Bueno, sí están despeinadas- rió ella al entender la relación entre el nombre y los peinados- pero tocan realmente genial. No sabía que eran profesionales-

-Aún no lo son, pero parece que pronto saldrá su primer disco- dijo Luka- Bob Roth les ofreció un contrato, pero se enteraron lo que pasó con la canción de mi grupo cuando yo fui akumatizado. Cuando Bob Roth e XY la robaron, así que Madeleine- señaló a la guitarrista- contactó otra disquera diferente-

La chica asintió y volvió su mirada al escenario. Eso era divertido. Incluso la letra de las canciones hablaba de situaciones ridículas a pesar de que la música era de alta dificultad; bien podían tocar a la par de Jagged Stone.

Poco después de ello, el encargado del club se acercó a ellos.

-Hey, Luka-

-_Salut_, François- dijo el chico al verlo.

-¡Qué alivio verte aquí esta noche!- dijo el recién llegado- necesito tu ayuda. El siguiente grupo no trajo a su guitarrista, y necesitan a alguien que entre en su sitio-

Kagami vio que Luka quería decir que sí, parecía que realmente quería ayudar, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-No el día de hoy. Lo siento, François- dijo Luka, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica a su lado y sonriendo levemente al hacer eso- esta noche vine con Kagami y no voy a dejarla sola-

-Pero…-

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión-

François asintió seriamente y se levantó, caminando hacia otra mesa para buscar a alguien que pudiera sustituir al guitarrista faltante. Kagami lo miró confundida.

-¿Porqué no lo hiciste?- dijo ella sin entender porqué se había negado- hubiera estado bien, iba a ser solo un momento-

-No, te prometí que no te dejaría sola y pienso cumplirlo- dijo Luka como si fuera lo más normal del Malcoiffés comenzaron a tocar otra canción, y varios de los asistentes se pararon a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. El chico se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano- ¿estás lista?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para bailar- dijo el chico, y rió al ver la expresión de Kagami- es parte de la experiencia de venir a un club nocturno-

-Ugh…- ella hizo una mueca.

-Vamos, ¿no confías en mí?-

Kagami lo evaluó con la mirada, pero tras lo que habían pasado ambos y al recordar su determinación de cumplir su promesa y quedarse a su lado, la chica tomó la mano de Luka y ambos caminaron juntos a la pista de baile.

-¿Cómo se hace esto?- dijo ella mirando sus propios pies y los de Luka- es la primera vez que bailo este tipo de música-

-¿Oh?¿solo has bailado valses toda tu vida?- dijo Luka en tono travieso guiñándole un ojo. Ella rodó los ojos- vamos, no tienes miedo, ¿o sí?-

Kagami lo miró ofendida por un momento, pero casi de inmediato sonrió traviesa.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber preguntado eso-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola a todos! He aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia Lukagami. Son solo cuatro capítulos, así que no se encariñen mucho con la historia. Actualicé pronto para que toque en días diferentes que mi otro fic. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: "Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de alguien más". Esa frase resonaba en la mente de los dos. Ambos encontraron consuelo en el otro, y descubrieron cosas que no se habían atrevido a explorar con la persona de la que se habían enamorado.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

SECOND CHANCE

CAPÍTULO 3

_Oz Club París_

_Al mismo tiempo_

El corazón de Luka dio un brinco inesperado al escuchar a Kagami reír en voz alta tan sinceramente. Tan despreocupada y feliz mientras que ambos bailaban a la mitad de la pista al ritmo de la música del grupo que tocaba en turno. En un momento, Luka la tomó de la cintura para acercarse a ella y con un movimiento la levantó en sus brazos y giró con ella, haciéndola sujetarse de su cuello pero estaba riendo a carcajadas de nuevo. No sabía si era el alcohol que había tomado o si realmente se estaba divirtiendo pero su corazón deseaba que fuera lo segundo.

Luka la puso en el suelo con cuidado, pero ella no lo soltó mientras la música terminaba. El grupo de chicas comenzó a bajar del escenario, pero los dos adolescentes no se movieron del centro de la pista de baile. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-Esto estuvo…wow- dijo ella aún emocionada.

-Sabía que te gustaría venir- dijo él en voz baja cuando Kagami finalmente lo soltó. Le ofreció su brazo para caminar junto a ella de regreso hacia la mesa- tenemos que pensar en otra cosa que hacer en los siguientes días-

-Hablando de eso- dijo ella de pronto- hay algo que quería pedirte-

Luka alzó las cejas mientras que tomaba asiento junto a ella de nuevo.

-¿Y qué sería eso?-

-En una semana habrá una cena de gala con los socios de mi madre- dijo la chica tímidamente- ella no asistirá, pero quería pedirte que tú me acompañaras-

El chico borró su sonrisa inmediatamente al escuchar eso. Kagami quería que lo acompañara. Sabía que tendría que sentirse halagado, pero eso solamente lo preocupó. Una cosa era llevar a Kagami a hacer cosas de un chico normal, pero ¿alguien como él, acompañar a Kagami a una cena elegante?

-Kagami, no sé si yo sea la persona más adecuada para…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Lo eres, estará todo bien- lo interrumpió ella bruscamente, ampliando su sonrisa traviesa- ¿o acaso tienes miedo?-

Luka se echó a reír ante ese comentario, notando que Kagami le había devuelto la jugada.

-Ouch, bien jugado- dijo él- de acuerdo, lo haré. Pero tendré que conseguir algo que vestir y… tienes una semana para enseñarme todo lo que tengo que saber para no dejarte en ridículo en esa cena-

Kagami sonrió levemente y asintió.

x-x-x

_Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette regresó a casa después de un largo día en su escuela de diseño. Entre sus obligaciones en sus estudios y pelear contra los asumas como Ladybug, estaba mentalmente agotada. No solo eso, aún se sentía culpable por haber rechazado a Luka. Una parte de ella le decía que no era su culpa, que habría sido mucho peor si seguía dejando que se ilusionara. De la misma manera, se sentía culpable por ello.

Cuando la chica giró en la esquina y estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa por la puerta de la panadería, se encontró cara a cara con Kagami. No solo eso, la chica llevaba puesto su uniforme rojo de esgrima y llevaba su florete en mano, apuntándole con él a la base de su cuello.

Marinette comenzó a entrar en pánico, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había hecho que podía haberla ofendido y preparándose para pedirle perdón y, seguramente, rogar por clemencia para que no la atravesara con su espada.

-Marinette- dijo la chica fríamente.

-Ka… Kagami…- dijo ella nerviosamente- qué sorpesa… sonpesa… sorpresa verte por aquí-

La chica japonesa entrecerró los ojos, lo cual solamente aumentó su nerviosismo. Había escuchado que Adrien había rechazado a Kagami como ella a Luka, y tenía miedo que hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre el hecho de ser amigas.

-¿Porqué sería sorpresa?- dijo ella bruscamente- sabes que entreno en el colegio desde hace casi cuatro años-

-Sí, es solo que- dijo ella nerviosamente mirando hacia el suelo- no esperaba que estuvieras… no es importante. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? A la panadería, quiero decir-

-Bien, vine porque quería verte- dijo Kagami en su mismo tono- eres la mejor diseñadora de París, y necesito pedirte un favor-

-Claro que sí- dijo Marinette relajándose finalmente y sonriendo. Ese tono era Kagami siendo solamente Kagami, no estaba particularmente enojada con ella- ¿qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Un traje formal-

-¿Para ti?-

-No, para un chico- dijo Kagami. Hablaba seriamente, pero Marinette notó que su postura se había relajado también mientras que hablaba- le pedí a Luka que me acompañara a la cena de los… no importa, es para Luka-

Marinette la miró con una expresión sorprendida, pero se compuso rápidamente. Justo esa mañana había recibido un mensaje de Luka pidiéndole exactamente eso, pero no le había explicado que era para ir con Kagami a una cena.

-Por supuesto, Kagami- dijo ella- Luka ya me había enviado un mensaje esta mañana, pidiéndome un traje-

La chica pudo jurar que Kagami sonrió levemente al escuchar eso, incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente, pero siguió mostrándose con una expresión seria y en silencio.

-Justamente acabo de comprar una tela ideal para un traje, y lo tendré listo dos días antes de tu evento- le dijo Marinette- antes, si me es posible-

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo Kagami dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro como agradecimiento- eres una buena amiga-

Tras despedirse, la japonesa se puso la hoja de la espada sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar de regreso al colegio.

Marinette la vio alejarse con una expresión un poco confundida. Luka y Kagami apenas se conocían, de las veces en las que habían coincidido gracias a Adrien y ella misma ¿O acaso había algo de lo que ella no se había dado cuenta?

-Parece que Luka y Kagami se están comenzando a convertir en buenos amigos- le dijo Tikki en voz baja.

-Eso parece- dijo la chica muy interesada en escuchar el resto de esa historia. Se encogió de hombros y entró a la panadería. Tenía mucho trabajo antes del evento de sus amigos.

X-x-x

_Grand Palais_

_Día del evento_

Kagami estaba un poco más nerviosa de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir cuando Tatsu la dejó en la puerta del Grand Palais. Luka le había enviado un mensaje de que la esperaría en la puerta cuando llegara. Tenía miedo de verlo, y se preguntaba una y otra vez si había cometido un grave error al invitarlo. No era porque no quería su compañía, al contrario, pero sabía lo horrendos que podían ser los socios de su madre, y Luka no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Era como invitarlo a lanzarse junto a ella a un pozo lleno de serpientes.

Respiró hondo al ver la portezuela del auto abrirse y, cuando se dispuso a bajar, vio una mano extendida hacia ella. Kagami sonrió y la tomó, apoyándose para salir del auto. Los familiares ojos color turquesa de Luka la recibieron tan pronto como se puso de pie fuera del auto, pero había algo diferente en el chico.

-_Salut_\- sonrió él.

-_Salut_\- dijo ella sin sonreír, buscando con la mirada qué era lo que le parecía diferente del chico, y de pronto hizo clic, cayendo en cuenta de no era el traje que usaba lo que le parecía diferente, sino que todo color turquesa de sus cabellos había desaparecido- ¡Luka!-

-¿Qué?- parpadeó él, sorprendido de la actitud de la chica.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste con tu cabello?- dijo Kagami arrugando la nariz.

-Oh, eso- sonrió él tímidamente encogiendo los hombros- no es permanente. Solo que… no estaba seguro si sería adecuado venir a este evento con el cabello de colores-

-Traidor- dijo ella sonriendo levemente y volviendo la cabeza en dirección contraria- ahora yo soy la única que vino a la gala con el cabello teñido-

-Te ves muy hermosa con esas mechas de color rojo. Y tu cabello combina con tu vestido- dijo Luka encogiendo los hombros- la verdad era que no quería avergonzarte delante de los socios de tu madre-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos y le dio un zape.

-Eres un idiota por haber pensado algo tan ridículo- dijo ella tomando su brazo- vamos dentro antes de que te dé tu merecido-

-_Oui, mademoiselle_\- dijo Luka, entrando al Grand Palais junto con ella. Kagami sabía que era verdad, que a pesar de que no le importaba el cabello de Luka, los otros socios de su madre lo usarían para hacerlo sentir mal o burlarse de él de alguna manera.

-Ah, _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo el encargado de la ceremonia- bienvenida a la VI gala de nuestra sociedad. Espero que usted y su pareja tengan una bella velada-

-Gracias- dijo Kagami mientras que ambos se encaminaban a su mesa. Vio la espalda de Luka tensarse, y se ido cuenta de que no estaba nada cómodo-¿qué sucede?-

-Nada- sonrió Luka.

-No seas idiota, sé que algo no está bien- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos- si no quieres hacer esto…-

-Quiero hacerlo- la interrumpió Luka- tú me has acompañado todo el tiempo a toda locura que se me ha ocurrido. Es mi turno de salir de mi zona de confort. De todos modos, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería asistir a una cena elegante acompañando a una hermosa mujer-

Kagami sonrió y tomó su mano bajo la mesa, apretándola suavemente para darle ánimos, pero ella misma no estuvo animada por mucho tiempo. Vio a lo lejos que Adrien Agreste también había acudido a la cena, acompañada de Lila Rossi, quien se le pegaba al brazo como una lapa. El pobre no sabía cómo soltarse de ella, y casi le pedía ayuda con la mirada para deshacerse de ella. No solo estaban ellos dos, sino Chloé Bourgeois acompañada de un modelo de la compañía Agreste que Kagami no conocía.

-Ugh- siseó Kagami.

-Hey- dijo Luka apretando su mano de regreso, dándose cuenta de la causa de la molestia de su pareja- vamos a estar bien. Si no quieres estar aquí, podemos…-

-No, estaré bien- dijo Kagami- hay un momento en el que podremos huir. Solamente soportarlo por un momento-

Luka asintió seriamente mientras que el maestro de ceremonias se paraba frente al micrófono y comenzaba la ceremonia, agradeciendo la presencia de todos los invitados. Durante el resto del banquete y el baile, ambos miraron divertidos la competencia entre Chloé y Lila para retener la atención de Adrien.

-Casi me dan lástima esas dos. O al menos me darían lástima si no fueran tan desagradables- dijo Kagami en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Chloé y Lila competir por el modelo rubio- no tienen idea de que el corazón de Adrien ya tiene un dueña-

Luka rió en voz baja ante ese comentario.

-Él es quien me da un poco de pena- dijo Luka en voz baja, inclinándose hacia ella- la única razón por la que están peleando por él es porque es guapo, rico y famoso. Nadie lo aprecia por quien realmente es-

-Yo lo hacía- dijo Kagami tristemente- es un chico con un buen corazón-

-Lo sé, es un buen amigo, y un chico amable a pesar de que su padre no lo es- dijo el chico a su vez- pero la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen no puede ver más allá de esas tres cosas. Además, solo míralo: el pobre está visiblemente incómodo con la atención y esas dos no dejan de ponerle las manos encima a pesar de ello-

La chica volvió a mirar en dirección a mirar hacia Adrien, notando su lenguaje corporal. Luka tenía razón, era evidente que el rubio quería que le quitaran las manos de encima, y ninguna de las dos mujeres parecía haberse percatado de ello, o si lo habían hecho no les importaba. Y no era solo ese momento; Adrien siempre parecía estar en esa situación con todos sus conocidos, salvo algunas excepciones.

-Tienes razón, Luka- dijo Kagami, preguntándose porqué nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. Quizá no amaba tanto a Adrien como ella creía.

Después de unos mintuos, _monsieur_ Bourgeois llamó a Chloé, y Adrien se pudo escabullir y refugiarse en el baño de hombres, dejando sola a Lila. Kagami respiró hondo, limitándose a saludar educadamente a los socios de su madre que se acercaban a ellos, pero sin muchas ganas.

-¿Quisieras bailar?- dijo de pronto Luka tan pronto como la orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta.

-Por supuesto- dijo Kagami a su vez- ¿porqué crees que te traje?-

-Lamentablemente no será como la semana pasada- dijo él en tono juguetón- espero que puedas vivir con la decepción-

-Vamos- dijo ella tomando su mano y tirando de ella.

Los dos chicos caminaron al centro de la pista de baile y se detuvieron. Luka tomó su mano y la puso sobre su propio hombro, mientras que ponía su mano en la cintura de Kagami y tomaba la otra para bailar.

-¿Estás lista?-

-Hagamos esto-

Ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía que tocaba la orquesta. Si Kagami creía que tendría alguna ventaja porque Luka solo sabía bailar rock n roll, estaba muy equivocada. El chico se movía armónicamente al ritmo de la música con una sonrisa tranquila, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo él en voz baja al ver que Kagami lo miraba fijamente.

-Claro que estoy bien, estoy en mi elemento, ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella- todo este mundo de cenas y eventos elegantes es lo que estoy acostumbrada. Aunque tengo que admitir que me siento algo decepcionada-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque creí que ibas a tener alguna dificultad en el baile y yo te ayudaría como tú lo has estado haciendo por mí- dijo Kagami- pero parece que no es necesario-

Luka rió en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, tengo algo que confesarte- dijo él.

-Dime-

-Podré verme muy tranquilo pero por dentro estoy aterrorizado- le confesó Luka- que alguno de tus conocidos se acerque a preguntarte de qué agujero sacaste a este salvaje que te está acompañando…-

Kagami estuvo a punto de decirle que no fuera ridículo, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una persona que puso una mano en cada uno de sus manos, deteniéndolos y haciendo que dejaran de bailar.

-Claro que pensamos eso pero a la inversa, _chéri_\- dijo Chloé Bourgeois con una sonrisa. Luka se tensó al sentir las uñas de la rubia hundiéndose en su hombro- ¿de que agujero sacaste a la salvaje de Kagami? Un chico tan guapo como tú debería tener una mejor compañía, alguien como _moi_-

-Difícilmente- dijo Luka entre dientes.

-No escuches, Luka- dijo Kagami, tomando el brazo de él e intentando separarse de la rubia- tanto maquillaje debió haberle tapado los poros-

-¿Porqué no te olvidas de ella y buscas a alguien mejor, _chéri_?- insistió Chloé, ignorando a Kagami y volviendo a tomar el brazo de Luka y tirando de él- habemos chicas mucho mejores que ella en París-

Luka frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido del insulto seguido de la insinuación, sin saber a qué se debía o porqué Chloé atacaba así a Kagami, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder porque la japonesa se soltó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la puerta del Grand Palais. Luka reaccionó y se soltó de Chloé también, corriendo detrás de Kagami e ignorando los gritos de la rubia llamándolo para que regresara.

-Kagami- dijo Luka deteniéndola del brazo antes de que saliera- no te vayas. Nada de lo que Chloé dijo es cierto. Esa chica tiene una melodía completamente disarmónica, solamente busca herir a los demás con sus palabras-

-Pero ella tiene…-

-No- dijo Luka firmemente mientras que se quitaba su saco y lo ponía sobre los hombros de ella para protegerla del frío de la noche- no tiene razón. Su corazón está podrido y el tuyo brilla tanto que le causas envidia-

Kagami sonrió levemente y no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Estaba sumamente agradecida con él por todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta ese momento. Casi le había hecho olvidar a Adrien en el transcurso de un par de días, y aunque su corazón aún dolía cuando lo recordaba, la compañía de Luka parecía ser el mejor bálsamo para el dolor de su amor no correspondido.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Kagami.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo él dudoso- quizá podemos…-

-No, ya estoy cansada- dijo la japonesa- llamaré a Tatsu y…-

-No es necesario- dijo él tomando su mano y caminando con ella hacia donde había estacionado su motocicleta. Tomó un casco y se lo lanzó- vamos-

-¿En serio?- dijo ella en voz baja señalando su vestido- ¿crees que sea la mejor manera de regresar a casa?-

Luka sonrió y se encogió de hombros, pero Kagami se echó a reír y finalmente subió a la motocicleta después de ponerse el casco con cuidado de que su vestido no quedara atrapado en la llanta de la motocicleta. Una vez que la chica estuvo segura detrás de él, Luka encendió el vehículo y salieron de ahí.

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Tsurugi_

_Más tarde_

Luka estacionó la moto en la entrada de la casa de Kagami y la ayuda a bajar de la misma. Era un poco tarde pero la verdad era que no quería despedirse aún.

-Gracias por invitarme a la gala- dijo el chico sonriendo- y lamento que Chloé lo haya tratado de arruinar, pero me divertí mucho contigo-

-Gracias a ti por ir conmigo- dijo ella, extendiendo sus manos hacia su cabello y acariciando con un gesto cariñoso- pero mañana quiero ver de nuevo tus cabellos normales-

-_Oui, mademoiselle_-

Kagami rió ante su respuesta y pasó su mano de sus cabellos a la mejilla de Luka, quien inclinó la cabeza en esa dirección. El chico tomó las solapas de su saco que aún estaba sobre los hombros de Kagami usándolo para atraerla hacia sí mismo y se inclinó un poco. Ella creyó que iba a besar su mejilla, pero Luka se acercó cada vez más, uniendo sus labios a los de ella. Los dos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el beso y dejándose llevar por el mismo por unos segundos, hasta que de pronto Kagami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y puso sus manos en el pecho de Luka para alejarlo de ella.

-¡No!- exclamó ella de pronto, soltándose y dando un paso atrás- ¡no hagas eso!-

El chico se ruborizó, cayendo en cuenta de que había cometido un error.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- dijo él avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer- creí que… leí mal la situación, Kagami. Te pido perdón-

Kagami aún estaba asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, y reaccionó enojada.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que leíste mal?- respondió ella- ¿cómo crees que yo pueda ser capaz de enamorarme de alguien como tú? Adrien es el único chico que está a mi altura, el único que es digno de mí-

Las palabras de Kagami le rompieron el corazón por segunda vez en un puñado de días, pero Luka no respondió nada. Solamente asintió tristemente e inclinó su cabeza.

-Lamento haberte ofendido, Kagami- dijo Luka- con permiso-

Y sin esperar a que Kagami dijera algo más, el chico dio media vuelta y volvió a subir a su motocicleta, alejándose entre las calles de la ciudad seguramente camino a casa.

La chica tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho y de las consecuencias que habían tenido. Entró a su casa y se quitó el saco de Luka, dejándolo cuidadosamente doblado sobre la silla de su escritorio antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama. Se deshizo el peinado y se revolvió el cabello.

-Oh, por todo el sushi…- dijo en voz baja para sí misma- ¿qué he hecho?-

X-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Dos días después_

Adrien se dio cuenta de que Kagami no estaba bien. Tenía que admitir que él también había visto de lejos el intercambio entre Luka, Kagami y Chloé durante la gala y que la última les había dicho algo que hizo que la japonesa saliera molesta. Aunque conociéndola, su molestia no duraría tanto. No, Kagami estaba triste por alguna razón, y no era solamente el veneno de Chloé.

Realmente esperaba no ser él la causa de su tristeza.

-Kagami, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Adrien ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Perfecto- dijo ella fríamente, levantándose sin tomar la mano de su compañero.

-No te ves "perfecto"- dijo el rubio tristemente- nunca antes te había ganado tres veces seguidas en un entrenamiento. Evidentemente algo malo está sucediendo-

-Adrien, te lo advierto- siseó ella- no te metas en lo que no…-

-¿Fue Chloé?- la interrumpió Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿o Lila? ¿Alguna de ellas te hizo algo?-

-Pfff…-

Kagami le dio la espalda y caminó hacia los vestidores, pero Adrien frunció el entrecejo y la siguió. La chica rodó los ojos al verla detrás de ella. Solo quedaba una persona sobre quien preguntarle y, aunque le parecía imposible al rubio de todos modos hizo la pregunta.

-¿Fue Luka quien te lastimó?- volvió a preguntar Adrien.

-No, yo fui quien lo lastimó a él, si es que necesitas saberlo- gritó ella de regreso- ¿ya estás contento?-

El chico parpadeó. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? No tenía idea, pero no atinó sino a abrazar a Kagami. Sabía que su amiga tenía dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos, y seguramente Luka no lo sabía y había sido herido por ella.

-Está bien- dijo él en voz baja- puedes hablar con Luka para aclarar lo que pasó-

-¡No!- dijo Kagami obstinadamente- no quiero volver a verlo después de lo que le dije. Planeo esconderme bajo una roca por el resto de mi vida- antes de tomar su mochila y salir a buscar su auto sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

Adrien la miró alejarse tristemente y suspiró, pensando en una manera en la que pudiera ayudarla. No sabía exactamente que era lo que había pasado entre ambos, y supuso que necesitarían volver a hablar. De pronto, tuvo una idea. Tomó su teléfono celular y buscó a una persona en específico entre sus contactos.

-_Salut_. Sí, soy yo- dijo el chico en el teléfono- escúchame un momento, Marinette. Creo que tenemos un problema, y solo tú puedes ayudarme a resolverlo-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Luka y Kagami metieron las patas, pero parece que Adrien ya tiene una idea para arreglar la situación y acaba de reclutar a Marinette. Aquí entre nos, no creo que diga que no. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: "Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de alguien más". Esa frase resonaba en la mente de los dos. Ambos encontraron consuelo en el otro, y descubrieron cosas que no se habían atrevido a explorar con la persona de la que se habían enamorado.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

SECOND CHANCE

CAPÍTULO 4

_La Liberté_

_Más tarde_

Luka estaba tumbado en su silla en la cubierta del barco de su madre, tocando la guitarra con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía completamente destruído desde el día anterior que había llegado a su casa. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Por supuesto que Kagami no lo vería jamás de otra manera más que un amigo que estaba pasando la misma situación que ella, no como una segunda oportunidad en el amor.

Suspiró largamente y erró en una de las notas. Quizá sería buena idea comenzar a hacer lo necesario para mudarse a un nuevo apartamento. Había estado posponiendo esa decisión, pero necesitaba distraerse en algo después de lo que había pasado.

-¿Luka?- escuchó la voz de su hermana- hey, hay alguien que te busca-

El chico abrió los ojos, una parte de él esperando (o mejor dicho, deseando) que fuera Kagami, pero en vez de la japonesa, Marinette estaba de pie en un extremo del puente que llevaba hacia la cubierta del barco, con sus manos en la espalda y una sonrisa tímida.

-_Salut_\- sonrió la recién llegada caminando hacia él- lamento molestarte, Luka, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

-Por… por supuesto- dijo Luka, dejando su guitarra a un lado y levantándose para saludarla- ¿qué sucede?-

-Sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero hay un favor que quiero pedirte- dijo Marinette tímidamente- Adrien me llamó hace un rato, y me dijo que habrá una fiesta en casa de Chloé Bourgeois mañana por la tarde-

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- dijo Luka mucho menos emocionado de lo que Marinette se habría imaginado que estaría.

-No exactamente- dijo ella- la verdad es que Chloé no me invitó a mí, sino a ti. Pero Adrien va a estar ahí, así que estaba pensando pedirte que me invitaras, en caso de que no tuvieras planeado ir con alguien más-

Luka pensó en Kagami, pero sabía que no había la más mínima probabilidad de que ella fuera invitada por Chloé Bourgeois, y además no querría exponerla a que esa horrible mujer la hiciera sentir mal de nuevo, así que decidió aceptar su propuesta.

-Claro, si eso te puede ayudar- dijo Luka mirando la invitación de Chloé en la pantalla de su teléfono sin muchas ganas.

-Muchas gracias, Luka, eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener- dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mejilla con una expresión agradecida antes de irse.

Una vez que salió del barco y caminó hacia la estación de metro cercana, Tikki asomó la cabeza del bolso de Marinette y la miró con una expresión de reproche.

-Marinette, no debiste haberle mentido a Luka- dijo Tikki- hay mejores maneras de hacer las cosas-

-Lo siento, pero Adrien tiene razón- dijo ella en voz baja- teníamos que hacer algo-

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?- dijo Kagami haciendo una mueca al escuchar la descabellada propuesta del rubio- ¿en qué universo alterno crees que yo iría voluntariamente a una fiesta en casa de una bruja como Chloé Bourgeois?-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Tomoe Tsurugi había ido a casa de los Agreste a hablar con Gabriel, llevando consigo a su hija. La pobre mujer seguía creyendo que las constantes escapadas de Kagami eran para pasar tiempo con Adrien. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo sucedido con Luka o de cómo sus sentimientos estaban comenzando a cambiar.

El rubio había ideado un plan junto con Marinette. Había notado el interés de Chloé en el chico mayor y la había convencido de organizar una fiesta para que "conociera mejor a Luka", y fue sorpresivamente convincente. Por supuesto, la rubia no invitó a Marinette o a Lila, para completo alivio de Adrien. No quería tener a la castaña cerca, y sobre Marinette, el hecho de que no recibiera una invitación ayudaba con sus planes. Ahora, solo faltaba convencer a Kagami.

-¿Por favor?- dijo Adrien, juntando las manos como una súplica y mostrándole sus enormes ojos de gatito a medio morir.

-Ugh… no- dijo Kagami- ¡y no me mires así! Estás completamente equivocado si crees que me vas a convencer de…-

-_S'il te plaît?_\- repitió el rubio en tono suplicante- no creo que seas tan cruel como para dejarme solo con Chloé-

-Ugh…- gruñó la chica finalmente- está bien, pero me debes una-

-Eres la mejor, Kagami- sonrió Adrien inocentemente- tienes mi palabra que no te arrepentirás de ir conmigo-

La chica volvió a gruñir, nada convencida de lo que dijo, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Al menos Lila no iría a la fiesta y todo estaría bien. No tenía idea del complot en su contra que estaba ocurriendo tras bambalinas.

Cuando Kagami se fue con su madre y Adrien se quedó solo, Plagg salió de bajo su camisa.

-Este plan tuyo apesta más que mi queso- dijo el kwami- ¿porqué le mientes a Kagami?-

-Porque creo que está comenzando a enamorarse de Luka- dijo Adrien- no puedo dejar que un malentendido les robe la felicidad-

Plagg rodó los ojos. Todo aquello era tan mala idea como un queso pasteurizado, pero supuso que su cachorro se tendría que atener a las consecuencias si su plan salía mal.

X-x-x

_Le Grand Paris_

_La tarde siguiente_

Luka apretó los dientes mientras que entraba al hotel de la familia de Chloé y tomaba el elevador hacia el restaurante acompañado de Marinette. En otras circunstancias estaría feliz de estar junto a la chica, pero ahora ya sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Una parte de él quería ver a Kagami, pero no había manera en la que ella estaría ahí.

Con cuidado de que Marinette no lo viera, suspiró tristemente. Las semanas anteriores habían sido las mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo, acompañado de Kagami. Se había emocionado planeando sitios interesantes para llevarla, acompañándola a tener nuevas experiencias, pero él había echado todo a perder con un beso.

Se había pasado todo el día anterior y lo que llevaban en ese torturándose sobre lo estúpido que había sido al besar a Kagami cuando claramente a ella no le interesaba mientras que terminaba de hacer los trámites de su nuevo apartamento.

-¿Luka?-

-Lo siento, Marinette- sonrió el chico- ¿decías algo?-

-Sí, que te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo- dijo Marinette.

Luka se esforzó por seguir sonriendo mientras que las puertas del elevador se abrieron para revelar la fiesta que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. La mayoría de los ex compañeros del colegio de Marinette estaban ahí; Luka los conocía porque eran amigos de su hermana. No solo ellos, también estaban Marc, Aurore y Mireille.

De pronto, Luka sintió como si su corazón se le fuera a los pies cuando vio a Adrien charlando animadamente con una chica de cabellos negros cuyas puntas estaban teñidas de color rojo. Trató de dar un paso atrás, pero Marinette tomó su brazo y lo detuvo.

-Ahí está Adrien- dijo ella fingiendo estar preocupada- por favor, acompáñame…-

Luka apretó los dientes y no respondió. No quería acercarse, pero sintió que Marinette tiró de su brazo y lo hizo caminar hacia la pareja.

-¡Marinette, Luka!- dijo Adrien, con su brazo también entrelazado al de Kagami claramente impidiendo que huyera y caminando a su vez hacia ellos- ¡qué gusto me da verlos a ambos!-

-Igualmente- sonrió Marinette tímidamente.

Adrien miró hacia donde Nino estaba actuando como DJ y sonrió.

-Parece que esa es tu canción favorita, Marinette. ¿Quieres bailar?- dijo Adrien, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica- espero que no te moleste, Luka-

-N…no, para nada- dijo el aludido forzando una sonrisa y evitando a toda costa los ojos de la japonesa.

-Bien, ahora regreso, Kagami- sonrió Adrien guiñándole el ojo y conduciendo a Marinette al centro de la pista de baile, dejando solos a los otros dos chicos.

Ambos se quedaron tensos, con los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras que la música resonaba a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos sabía como comenzar o huir de esa situación. De inmediato les quedó claro a ambos que habían caído en una trampa tendida para ellos por Adrien y Marinette.

-¡Lo siento!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, forzándose a levantar los ojos.

Ambos se miraron y se ruborizaron. No sabían cómo era que debían proceder ahora que se volvieron a ver, pero no tuvieron tiempo para hacerlo, porque en ese momento Chloé Bourgeois llegó a separarlos.

-¡Estoy tan feliz que hayas aceptado venir a mi fiesta, _chéri_!- dijo la rubia enlazando su brazo con el de Luka y tirando de su brazo- ¿porqué volviste a teñirte tu cabello? Te veías mucho más guapo de traje y con el cabello negro-

Luka parpadeó, sorprendido de la interrupción, mientras que Kagami entrecerraba los ojos y daba un paso atrás, alejándose de ellos y buscando con la mirada a Adrien, quien convenientemente estaba desaparecido.

-Ugh, no entiendo porqué _Adrichou_ invitó a alguien tan desagradable como esa…- continuó Chloé, echando sus brazos al cuello de Luka- o porqué tú invitaste a Dupain-Cheng, pero supongo que tendré que soportarlas con tal de verte-

Kagami vio la expresión de desagrado de Luka, quien trató de soltarse de ella, y recordó en ese momento la conversación que había tenido con él sobre Adrien siendo usado por su fama y belleza, sobre el hecho de que estaban invadiendo su espacio personal. Ahora veía que lo mismo estaba sucediendo con Luka.

-Chloé, basta- dijo Kagami de pronto, plantándose frente a la chica, quien seguía aferrada al brazo de Luka- quítale las manos de encima, ¿qué no ves que está incómodo?-

-Nadie te preguntó a ti, _boudin_\- dijo la rubia acomodándose el cabello y echándolo sobre la cara de Luka- ni Adrien ni Luka te quieren, ¿porqué no nos haces un favor a todos y te vas de aquí?-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia las escaleras de emergencia con toda la intención de irse de ahí. Molesto por lo que acababa de decir, Luka se volvió a Chloé con toda la intención de reprenderla por ello, pero la chica volvió a echar sus brazos a su cuello.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

-Oh, olvídate de ella, _chéri_\- dijo Chloé acercándose a él con claras intenciones de besarlo- nosotros dos estaremos mejor sin ella-

-¿Nosotros?- dijo él extendiendo su cabeza hacia un lado y evitando el beso.

-Sí, nosotros dos- dijo ella, señalando la ropa que Luka llevaba puesta- está claro que tu cabello y tus ropas necesitan un poco de trabajo, pero eres muy guapo. Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré que tengas las mejores ropas de Gabriel a tu disposición; te verás muy bien a mi lado-

-¿Qué?- dijo Luka, cada vez más confundido.

-Oh, cierto, no te lo he dicho- dijo la rubia- tienes la fortuna de ser elegido como mi novio a partir de ahora. No tienes que agradecerme, pero en vista de que _Adrichou_ parece dispuesto a conservar nuestra amistad y de que eres muy guapo, a partir de ahora serás mi novio-

Luka no se pudo soltar lo suficientemente rápido.

-Ugh, ¡por supuesto que no!- dijo el chico en voz alta, con una expresión de disgusto y casi saltando metro y medio hacia atrás para alejarse de ella- ¡ni aunque fueras la última mujer en el mundo!-

Y sin esperar a que Chloé respondiera, el chico se echó a correr hacia las escaleras en un intento de alcanzar a Kagami. Cuando Luka abrió la puerta, vio a la chica sentada en el primer escalón, con su cara oculta entre sus manos.

Luka se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Una parte de él creyó que lo iba a rechazar, pero Kagami se apoyó en su pecho y respiró hondo. No estaba llorando, pero sabía que se sentía horrible.

-Hey, no hagas caso de las tonterías de Chloé- dijo Luka- si tu hubieras escuchado lo que acabo de escuchar yo, también tendrías serias dudas sobre su salud mental-

Kagami no pudo evitar que se le escapara una leve risita al escuchar eso. Luka apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica y suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho, Kagami. No debí haberte besado sin preguntar si sentías lo mismo- dijo Luka en voz baja- me he arrepentido de ello desde el momento en que te fuiste-

-No, no, Luka- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza- yo soy quien debe disculparse. No soy buena... expresando mis sentimientos. No debí reaccionar así-

-No tienes porqué disculparte- dijo él en un tono arrepentido- fue horrible de mi parte haberte puesto en esa situación, sobre todo cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo de lo sucedido con Adrien-

-Luka, la verdad es que estaba asustada…- comenzó a decir ella.

-¿Lo ves? Te asusté-

-No, no es así- dijo Kagami alzando su cabeza, haciendo que el chico también alzara la suya- Luka, la verdad es que me asusté de que no me desagradó lo que hiciste. Mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar también, y me lo he estado negando desde que…-

Luka no siguió escuchando. Puso su mano en el mentón de Kagami, haciéndola mirarlo.

-Kagami, desde que comenzamos a hacer esto, pasar tiempo juntos, mis sentimientos cambiaron también- dijo él- me di cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres, y quisiera que tú fueras mi nueva oportunidad en el amor-

La chica sonrió levemente.

-Recuerdo que te dije que no teníamos derecho a tener una segunda oportunidad en el amor- dijo Kagami en voz baja- tal parece que me tendré que tragar mis palabras-

Él acarició su mejilla con su dedo índice.

-Kagami, ¿me das permiso de besarte?-

La chica tomó su camisa a la altura de su pecho y tiró de él, atrayéndolo a su rostro para besarlo. Luka no se hizo de rogar y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su vez a él mismo y haciéndola sentarse en su regazo. Los dedos de Kagami se hundieron en los cabellos del chico.

Se separaron cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire, y se miraron ruborizados.

-Vaya, eso fue…-

Pero una explosión proveniente del interior del restaurante los interrumpió, seguidos de gritos de chicos huyendo en su dirección. No se necesitó mucho para caer en cuenta de que alguien había sido akumatizado, y ambos tenían una vaga idea de quien había sido la víctima en esa ocasión.

-Es Chloé- Kagami escuchó decir a Luka.

-Oh oh…- dijo la chica, levantándose y tomando su mano- creo que tenemos que darnos prisa, sobre todo si Chloé está tan enojada con nosotros como para…-

-¡Luka Couffaine!- bramó la voz de la rubia. Kagami tiró de su mano y ambos comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo, pero una nueva explosión rompió las escaleras y los separó en la nube de polvo.

Kagami rodó por los escalones hacia abajo y estuvo a punto de caer en el hueco entre las escaleras cuando una mano cubierta de guantes negros la atrapó de la cintura, impidiéndole caer hacia su muerte.

-¡Chat Noir!- exclamó ella al ver quién la había rescatado.

-Será mejor que te escondas por ahora, Kagami- dijo Chat Noir, encogiendo su bastón y haciéndolos bajar hacia el sótano del hotel- Chloé está furiosa contigo y con Luka. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó?-

-Luka se negó a ser su novio y Chloé no lo tomó muy bien- dijo ella, y vio a Chat Noir hacer una mueca.

-Bien, no te preocupes, la detendremos- dijo el héroe- voy a buscarlo para ponerlo a salvo. Mientras tanto, escóndete-

Kagami no estaba nada contento con ello, pero no tenía opción. Asintió mientras que Chat Noir volvía a extender su bastón para pelear con el akuma.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka había visto que Kagami fue rescatada por Chat Noir y decidió regresar hacia el restaurante, pensando en que quizá podía hacer algo para calmar a Chloé.

Ese fue un grave error.

El akuma era una mujer gigante con un garrote, golpeando a diestra y siniestra. Sus ojos se fijaron en Luka y, antes de que el chico lograra decir algo, la chica akumatizada meneó el mazo y lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer a través de un hueco en la pared y caer al vacío, siendo atrapado a media caída por un yoyo.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo Luka sorprendido.

-Aquí estás, Chloé ha estado gritándote- dijo la heroína bajándolo al suelo y bajando ella misma con él- ¿no estás lastimado?-

-No, muchas gracias- dijo él aliviado.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, porque creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda- dijo Ladybug sacando su cajita de Miraculous- Luka Couffaine, aquí está el Miraculous de la Serpiente. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Luka miró sorprendido, pero tomó la caja y la abrió, poniéndose la pulsera.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, Sass- dijo él. El kwami lo miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera preocupado por él, pero asintió seriamente- hagamos esto. Sass, transfórmame-

Una vez transformado, Viperion saltó al techo del hotel junto a Ladybug, y fueron alcanzados por Chat Noir. Los tres héroes se prepararon para pelear ahora que se habían asegurado que todos los invitados de la fiesta habían sido evacuados del lugar.

-Ah, Ladybug y Chat Noir, ahora con la serpiente- dijo la chica akumatizada- cometieron un grave error, porque conozco su identidad: es el chico al que voy a destruir por haberme rechazado-

-No tienes que ponerte así, Chloé- dijo Chat Noir tratando de calmar la situación- no puedes obligar a alguien a enamorarse de ti-

-¡Mi nombre es Trollerine!- gritó la chica- ¡yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero!-

El monstruo giró el garrote con dirección a Viperion, y los tres héroes saltaron para evadirlo.

-Viperion, cuando quieras usar tu poder…- dijo Ladybug al ver lo agresiva que era la chica akumatizada.

-SECOND CHANCE- dijo Viperion activando su poder.

-¿Cuál es el plan, _ma lady_?- dijo Chat Noir volviéndose a Ladybug.

Trollerine aprovechó su distracción y volvió a mecer su garrote hacia ellos. Evadieron el golpe, pero el techo del elevador cayó sobre Viperion, cayendo sobre uno de sus pies. El héroe de verde se liberó rápidamente de los escombros pero cuando se incorporó, logró ver el garrote volando rápidamente hacia él. Palideció, creyendo que no podría evadirlo.

-¡Cuidado!-

Viperion sintió un empujón junto al golpe del garrote, y cayó por un hueco al restaurante del edificio rodando junto con la persona que había intentado salvarlo.

-¡No!- dijo el chico al ver que se trataba de Kagami. La chica tenía el brazo roto y un feo golpe en la mitad de su cara, su tórax destrozado y su fémur roto y expuesto. Gruesas lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Viperion. La chica estaba herida por haber intentado salvarlo- ¿porqué hiciste eso? Kagami, con el traje no puedo ser lastimado, no tenías que hacer esto-

La chica sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos.

-No, no, no…- dijo Viperion, levantando la mirada y viendo que Ladybug ya había atrapado el objeto akumatizado- lo lamento, Ladybug. SECOND CHANCE-

Antes de que los héroes pudieran hacer algo, el chico activó su poder y regresó el tiempo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kagami asomándose por las escaleras que llevaban al techo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Chat Noir volviéndose a Ladybug.

Viperion vio a Trollerine mecer su garrote hacia ellos y saltó hacia el lado contrario donde estaba, cayendo junto a Kagami.

-No deberías estar aquí- siseó Viperion, tomándola en sus brazos y saltando hacia el suelo mientras que dejaba que los dos héroes pelearan contra el akuma- es muy peligroso estar tan cerca sin poderes, Kagami-

La chica entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

-Ten cuidado, Luka- susurró antes de que Viperion volviera a subir para pelear contra el akuma. Con nuevas energías, el chico contribuyó para que Ladybug pudiera volver a atrapar el objeto donde se encontraba el akuma.

x-x-x

_Place du Châtelet_

_Poco después_

Kagami continuó mirando la batalla desde la fuente de la Place du Châtelet. Se sentía impotente al ver a Viperion pelear junto a los dos héroes y no poder hacer nada ella misma. Había intentado subir a ayudarlos pero el mismo Viperion la había alejado del sitio de la pelea con una expresión asustada. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que algo malo había pasado y había usado su poder para regresar el tiempo.

Respiró aliviada al ver que Ladybug purificó el akuma y regresó todo a la normalidad. La mirada de Viperion se volvió hacia ella, y vio una sonrisa de alivio formarse en sus labios. Ladybug y Chat Noir captaron su mirada, y los tres bajaron hacia donde estaba Kagami. La chica vio a la heroína separar los labios a punto de agradecer la ayuda de Viperion cuando éste se lanzó a abrazarla. Kagami se alarmó.

-¿Luka?- dijo en un susurro.

-Lo siento, creí que te perdería- dijo él en voz baja sin soltarla.

Kagami sintió como si hubiera un hueco en el fondo de su estómago. Luka, Viperion, sí había utilizado su poder y había regresado el tiempo para salvarla. Y lo que sea que hubiera visto lo había puesto en esa manera.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella en un susurro- lo que sea que haya pasado, estoy bien gracias a ti-

-Lo siento- repitió Viperion dando un paso atrás- detransformación-

Luka se quitó la pulsera y la puso en manos de Ladybug, sonriendo tímidamente y volviendo a tomar la mano de Kagami.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Luka- dijo Ladybug sonriendo levemente antes de volverse a su compañero- vamos, _chaton_-

-Después de ti, _ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir. Ambos héroes saltaron hacia el edificio del Théâtre de Ville y desaparecieron por los techos de la ciudad.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Kagami en voz baja, apretando su mano. Luka asintió distraídamente y caminó con ella hacia la estación de metro. El chico estaba silencioso, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de la estación de metro que estaba frente a la mansión Agreste.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo ella.

-Nada, todo ya está bien- dijo Luka evadiendo su mirada.

-Dime de todos modos…-

-No es importante, Kagami-

-Luka…-

El chico suspiró y volvió a tomar sus manos, acercándolas a su propio pecho mientras suspiraba. Kagami sintió el corazón de él aún latiendo aceleradamente. Parecía reflexivo pero todavía estaba realmente asustado.

-Trataste de salvarme durante el ataque, cuando estabas junto a las escaleras- dijo Luka en voz baja- y el akuma casi te mata. Sé que eres muy valiente, pero ver eso me destruyó. Tenerte en mis brazos de esa manera…-

Su voz se quebró y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo ella.

No dijo nada más, pues sabía que el chico tardaría un rato en sentirse bien. En vez de caminar con él hacia la estación subterránea, Kagami tomó su mano y ambos caminaron juntos al pont au Change, sentándose a la orilla del Sena. Luka apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Por un momento, la chica no supo que hacer. Ella jamás había consolado a nadie. No atinó más que a frotar la espalda de Luka un poco torpemente, pero escuchó la respiración del chico regularizarse poco a poco.

-Todo está bien- dijo Kagami.

-Umm…- Luka apretó suavemente su mano.

Ambos permanecieron así por un buen rato, incluso después de que oscureció. No querían separarse ni por un momento.

x-x-x

_La Liberté_

_Dos días después _

Luka empacó sus cosas, listo para mudarse a su nuevo apartamento cerca de la universidad. Su madre le estaba ayudando a empacar, insistiendo que se llevara consigo una espada y otras cosas. Tardó varios minutos en lograr convencerla de que no era necesario. Estaba esperando a Kagami, con quien iba a ir a un picnic, pero el cielo se había cubierto de nubes y había comenzado a llover, arruinando sus planes.

-Llegó el auto de Kagami- Luka escuchó decir a su madre. El chico tomó su paraguas y se apresuró a subir a la cubierta para recibirla.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Luka con el paraguas abierto cubriendo la portezuela.

-_Salut_\- dijo ella mirando el cielo con una expresión decepcionada- parece que nuestro picnic no va a poder ser el día de hoy-

-No- dijo él- pero aún podemos hacer alguna primera vez-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¿Primera vez ayudando a tu novio a mudarse?- dijo Luka con travesura, haciendo que Kagami alzara una ceja- ¿o primer beso bajo la lluvia?-

-Ugh, claro que no- dijo Kagami- los besos bajo la lluvia son iguales a los besos regulares-

-No lo son- dijo él ampliando su sonrisa- te apuesto a que no son iguales. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?-

-Mmm…- respondió ella, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Luka dejó caer el paraguas sobre la cubierta mientras que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la acercaba más a él, levantándola un poco del suelo. Gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ambos, empapando sus cabellos y sus ropas mientras se besaban.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y Luka volvió a ponerla en el suelo.

-Te lo dije- dijo Luka recogiendo el paraguas y besando su frente- ¿vamos?

Kagami asintió con sus mejillas encendidas y ambos bajaron de la cubierta, listos para recibir un regaño de _madame_ Couffaine por mojarse. La tarde pasó sin muchos eventos, terminando de empacar las cosas de Luka antes de una pelea de espadas entre _madame_ Anarka y su nueva nuera.

x-x-x

_Más tarde_

Pasaron algunas horas cuando el auto rojo de la familia Tsurugi se detuvo en el muelle, y una furiosa Tomoe bajó del mismo.

-¡Kagami!- la voz de la mujer resonó en el barco e hizo que tanto la aludida como Luka dieran un respingo de sorpresa al escucharla- ¡me dijiste que estarías en casa de Adrien! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron a Luka, quien le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?-

-No servirá de nada- dijo Kagami en voz baja- no te escuchara y me dejará encerrada en casa-

Luka no estaba seguro de ello, pero la acompañó hacia la cubierta del barco. Antes de que subieran, sin embargo, la _capitaine_ Anarka se detuvo en el pequeño puente que unía la cubierta del muelle.

-¿Cuál parece ser el problema, _moussaillon_?- dijo la mujer.

-¡Pasa que la inútil de mi hija me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo para venir a ver al bueno para nada que vive aquí!- gritó Tomoe.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- gritó Anarka a su vez, sacando su espada y apuntándola amenazadoramente hacia la otra mujer- ¡no le permito que hable así de mi hijo! ¡Y Kagami es una chica maravillosa, muy inteligente y dedicada! Y estaría orgullosa de ella si fuera mi hija-

Tomoe frunció el entrecejo y apuntó su bokken hacia _madame_ Couffaine, y antes de que los jóvenes pudieran detenerlas, ambas mujeres comenzaron a pelear ferozmente entre ellas, cada una con su espada. Kagami estaba nerviosa pero Luka miró la escena divertido. Esas dos mujeres eran muy buenas.

-¡Basta!- dijo Kagami preocupada antes de volverse a Luka- _mère_ va a lastimar a tu _maman_-

Pero Luka y Juleka, quien salió de su habitación a la cubierta al escuchar el alboroto, miraban la escena divertidos. _Madame_ Couffaine lanzaba insultos mientras que peleaba, cosa que enfurecía más a Tomoe Tsurugi. Poco a poco, y al ver que la mujer soportaba muy bien los ataques de su madre, Kagami comenzó a relajarse hasta que finalmente se apoyó en el hombro del chico a su lado.

La pelea terminó cuando las espadas de ambas salieron volando y rodaron por el suelo del barco. Las dos mujeres se mantuvieron una frente a otra, intentando recuperar el aliento. _Madame_ Tsurugi estaba impresionada de que la madre de Luka hubiera aguantado tanto peleando contra ella.

-Mmm- dijo Tomoe ajustándose las gafas- no estuvo nada mal para una desordenada-

-Tampoco estuvo nada mal para una amargada-

-¡_Maman_!-

-¡_Mère_!-

Luka y Kagami reprendieron a sus madres al mismo tiempo al escucharlas. Tomoe se volvió a ellos, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo y dándole la espalda.

-Kagami debe estar en casa antes de las diez de la noche, joven- dijo la mujer en tono severo mientras que recogía su bokken y caminaba de regreso al auto rojo- no aceptaré ni un segundo de retardo, ¿entendido?-

-_Oui, madame_\- dijo Luka entre sorprendido y aliviado de que la situación no hubiera pasado a mayores. Kagami no se movió ni dijo nada,

-Tatsu, abre la puerta-

Kagami no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Su madre no solo la había descubierto de que la estaba engañando y saliendo con Luka, sino que había peleado contra la madre de Luka y finalmente la había dejado quedarse sin decir nada más. Exhaló, sacando todo el aire que no se había dado cuenta que tenía retenido en sus pulmones, y sintió los brazos de Luka desde su espalda alrededor de su cintura.

-Parece que todo salió bien- comentó el chico una vez que el auto rojo desapareció.

-¿Bien?- dijo Kagami alzando las cejas- tu madre y la mía tuvieron un duelo…-

-Nadie salió herido- dijo Luka encogiendo los hombros- eso ya es una victoria-

Kagami supuso que tenía razón mientras que Luka besaba su mejilla. Se giró sobre sí misma para quedar de frente al chico antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Luka no se hizo del rogar y recibió contento el beso.

Antes de bajar de la cubierta, Juleka tomó una fotografía con el celular y la envió al grupo de sus amigas.

No se pudieron besar por mucho tiempo, pues _madame_ Couffaine tomó su espada y la apuntó hacia la pareja.

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados, _flibustiers_?- dijo la mujer- vamos, ambos bajen a la cocina a terminar de poner la mesa. Es hora de cenar. Vamos, _boucaniers,_ o ambos van a caminar por la plancha-

Los dos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Luka tomó la mano de Kagami, y ambos bajaron de la cubierta a hacer lo que _madame_ Couffaine les dijo.

X-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué?¿Dos actualizaciones en el mismo día? No me juzguen, tuve un día largo en el trabajo y apenas voy llegando a casa, así que quise subir este capítulo antes de leer el final del fic de Misao-CG. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Muchos abrazos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
